


Harry Potter Drabble Collection

by noonegoodquality



Series: Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonegoodquality/pseuds/noonegoodquality
Summary: Collection of ficlets within the Harry Potter universe based on prompt lists. Various parings.





	1. Dean/Seamus- Brouhaha

**Author's Note:**

> Dean/Seamus   
> Brouhaha—an uproar

There was a commotion in the Great Hall when Dean entered for breakfast with Ron and Harry. As they approached the Gryffindor table the source of the disturbance became clearer.  
“Blimey mate” Ron said to Dean “Wonder what he was trying to cast this time.”  
Dean didn’t bother replying as he sat down between Harry and Seamus, instead looking at Seamus in askance.  
“It was an accident!” Seamus protested looking indignant.   
“I did warn you.” Hermione murmured not looking up from the book she was reading.  
Dean smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled back still looking embarrassed.  
Looked like a normal Tuesday morning at the Gryffindor table to Dean.


	2. Hermione/Luna or Hermione & Luna- Recondite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione & Luna or Hermione/Luna  
> Recondite—not easily understood, perplexing, complicated

Hermione looked up from the essay she was writing in the Quidditch stands. It was a pleasant Sunday morning and Harry and Ron were playing a casual game with some of the other Gryffindors and despite an invitation to join in Hermione had elected to stay on solid ground. From her vantage point in the stands she could see Luna Lovegood crouched next to the bushes over by the greenhouses. She glanced down at her essay again before sighing and putting down her quill, try as she might to concentrate, her mind kept coming back to the conversation she’d had with Ginny the night before.

***

“Look Hermione” Ginny had said “I’m not saying you need to be her best friend, but you could try to be a bit less… judge-y”

“Judge-y?” Hermione had replied, looking unimpressed.

“You’re not seriously going to pretend you don’t know what I mean?” Ginny had said, sounding like she was starting to get annoyed. “You never take her seriously, every time she says something you look at her like you think she’s crazy”

“Well she sounds crazy” Hermione said defensively. “You can’t expect me to take her seriously when she’s going on about Wruck-Spurts and Crumple-Horned Snorkels.”

“She’s a good friend Hermione,” Ginny had said. “And she doesn’t deserve to be treated like she’s crazy.”

Before either of them had had a chance to reply, one of Ginny’s friends and approached her and Hermione had gone up to her dormitory feeling strangely guilty.

***

Hermione left her books in the Quidditch stands and started walking towards the greenhouses feeling both foolish and nervous. When she reached them she stopped, Luna hadn’t noticed her yet, and she could still go back to her essay.

Instead Hermione cleared her throat. “Hi Luna, what are you doing out here?” As soon as she said it, she cringed, she sounded so horribly awkward even to her own ears and she wished she could take the words back. But Luna only smiled when she turned around.

“Oh hello Hermione.” She said. “I was checking for signs of Nargels, an infestation can be devastating for a garden if left unchecked you know.”

A hundred replies came to Hermione’s mind ‘ _Why are you so serious about make believe animals?’_ And ‘ _You can’t really believe in all those creatures, can you?_ ’ And ‘W _hy are you so confusing?’_ But she said none of them. Instead, she tried a smile and asked, “Would you like some help?”

Luna beamed up at her, “I’d love some.”


	3. Hermione- Backpfeifengesicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione  
> Backpfeifengesicht—(German) literally, “a face that needs a fist in it,” a person who needs to get smacked

Hermione looked back down at her caldron as Snape walked away. Ron looked at Harry in panic, clearly just as worried as Harry was that she was about to burst into tears.

“Look Hermione,” Harry started awkwardly, “Don’t listen to him. Everyone knows you’re great at potions, he’s just trying to get a rise out of you.”

“It’s not that.” Hermione looked up and Harry was as startled by the anger clear across her face as he was by the intensity in her voice. “He’s our _teacher_ , he’s supposed to encourage and support us. Not take every opportunity to tear us down. If I don’t calm down I’m going to hex him.”

“Not that he doesn’t deserve it,” Ron said, looking nervous. “But that’s probably not a good idea.”

“Then I’ll punch him.” Hermione replied, though Harry was pretty sure she was joking. At least he hoped she was.

“Well Hermione,” he said “If there was ever a face that deserved punching, it’s his.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write another chapter or two in the next week so this will probably be updated around then.


	4. Remus/Sirius- “You’re ticklish.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Sirius  
> “You’re ticklish.”

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter were lying on the grounds enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon when it happened.

James and Sirius had been bickering, over what Remus couldn’t have remembered. Inevitably, the argument devolved into wrestling, this had always happened and would have been fine if not for Sirius rolling over onto Remus.

“Sirius get off” Remus said, attempting to push his boyfriend away.

Sirius looked down at Remus grinning. “Not until you join my side.” He declared.

“No,” Remus said flatly, “I’m not getting involved.”

“Come on, Moooony” Sirius said flopping back down onto Remus his arm digging into Remus’s side.

Remus couldn’t help his small laugh, but he regretted it immediately. He watched in horror as a mischievous glint appeared in Sirius’ eyes and a broad grin stretched across his face.

“Moony.” Sirius declared, joy clear in his voice, “You’re ticklish. I’d forgotten.”

“No” Remus said desperately. “No, no, I’m not, Padfoot please.”

“It’s too late Moony.” Sirius said. “Nothing can save you now.”

“James, Peter, help me.” Remus called out in desperation knowing neither of them would help him. Indeed, he could hear their laughter as Sirius descended on him.

By the time Sirius relented Remus was gasping for breath.

“Sirius,” he panted, “I can’t breathe.”

“Poor Moony,” Sirius crooned amusement still clear in his voice. “How can I make it better? Would a kiss help?”

Remus looked up at the other boy, “you’re right Padfoot. A kiss would help.” Then he grinned and turned away from Sirius, “Hey Prongs would you- mmph.”

He was cut off by Sirius’ lips against his and the good natured protests of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally lied about updating this quickly. Sorry.


	5. Harry & Ron & Hermione- “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Ron & Hermione  
> “I’m alive… I can tell because of the pain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during the third book sometime after Harry falls off his broom during the Quidditch match

The first thing Harry was aware of after he woke up was a bright light that penetrated his eyelids and sent pain shooting through his head.

Eventually the pain dulled and he reluctantly opened his eyes. The source of light immediately became clear as a window in the hospital wing. His whole body ached and he tried to remember what had happened.

He remembered walking with a broom borrowed from the school towards the Quidditch pitch for practice, but that was it. He wondered if he’d fallen off his broom again, it seemed likely.

“Harry!” someone said, far too loud for Harry’s throbbing head. He groaned quietly and turned his head to see Ron and Hermione sitting next to his bed.

“Sorry Harry,” Hermione said, her voice quieter, “we weren’t expecting you to wake up yet.”

“Honestly mate, if I didn’t know you I’d be surprised you woke up at all after the fall that broom gave you.” Ron said, his face ashen.

Harry tried for a reassuring smile, though he suspected it was more of a grimace.

“Don’t worry, I’m alive.” He said, “I can tell because of the pain.”

Ron gave a small chuckle, though Hermione’s face drew into tighter lines. Harry reached over and to pat her arm and she gave him a small smile in return.

“I’ll be fine.” He told them. “I’ve had far worse.”

He doubted that it was very reassuring, but it was true. For all that they were only thirteen they had all had their fair share of close calls and life threatening danger. Him most of all. Still he thought as Ron began to talk, telling Harry about the team’s worry and how Madam Pomfrey had thrown them all out of the hospital wing for being too rowdy, he still had his friends. And really, that was all he needed.


End file.
